kamiwaza_wandafandomcom-20200213-history
Gakkimin
is a character in Kamiwaza Wanda and a Promin. His attribute is Shirishiri. Personal Appearance Gakkimin is pink with a minty-green face. He has 2 yellow trumpets for his arms, sky-blue piano keys for his conveyer-wheel-like legs, 2 sky-blue tubes on his neck and a yellow cymbal on his head. He also has white markings. For his Bugmin ego, see: Bug-Gakkimin As a Bugmin, his mouth is fixed into a crazy smile with his toungue showing. Personality Gakkimin is a carefree Promin. Whenever he hears music or plays music, he becomes cheery and starts dancing. When Gakkimin makes a noise, he says 'San! San!' or 'Pa-pa-pa!' with a cute, childish tone of voice. Relationships * Yuto (current owner) * Micmin (friend) Abilities Gakkimin's Kamiwaza ability is to manipulate musical instruments and play music. As a Bugmin, he can make music for no reason without anyone noticing. In the series Kamiwaza Wanda Gakkimin was one of the Promins who got captured as Bugmins and debugged by Wanda prior to the beginning of the series. Gakkimin made his debut in episode 6 when Yuto first summoned him to help Mirai practise for a singing competition. That was until the practising got distracted by Bug-Micmin. In episode 9, Gakkimin was one of the Promins who got kidnapped by Bug-Liftmin. He got rebugged in episode 10. Bug-Gakkimin messed around Jii Yoda's sweet shop along with Bug-Micmin after Gigaga delivered them to Jii Yoda. Later, he got recaptured and debugged by Yuto who was also capturing and debugging Bug-Liftmin. Gakkimin was in for some special training in episode 12. Gakkimin made a cameo appearance in episode 28. Prior to this episode, Yuto tries to fuse him with Banemin but fails and instead summons Unchikomin. Gakkimin fused with Turbomin throughout the Kamiwaza Shaker to become Tur-kimin in episode 30 when he, Yuto and Wanda perform some music together in order to confront Bug-Motemin. Gakkimin was seen riding on a roller-coster ride in episode 31. In episode 34, Yuto tried to fuse Gakkimin with Micmin throughout the Kamiwaza Shaker but ended up summoning Unchikomin instead. Later, Gakkimin was summoned in order to help Yuto deal with Bug-Rizumumin. Gakkimin was one of the Promins Yuto takes to the Tokyo Science Museum in episode 35. Trivia Background * Gakkimin is one of the Promins that can play music. The other one being Recordmin. * Gakkimin was featured in the Kamiwaza Promin-Zu segment in episode 30. Resemblances * Gakkimin resembles some musical instruments. Notes * On the Promin list, by numeral order, Gakkimin is numbered 002 and comes after Turbomin. * In the original Kamiwaza Wanda season, Gakkimin was captured and debugged as a Bugmin by Wanda prior to the beginning of the original season. That was until episode 10. * On one of the South Korean 'Power Catch Wanda' foam-sticker sets, a smiling version of Gakkimin's anime artwork is seen. Gallery Railmin and Promin-Coster.PNG Screenshot Showing Gakkimin Being Summoned.jpg Dancing Gakkimin.jpg Leaping Gakkimin.jpg Screenshot Showing Gakkimin Being The Conductor.jpg Wanda, Yuto and team covering their ears while Gakkimin fainted.PNG Turbomin_with_Gakkimin_and_Banemin.PNG Wanda and Yuto with Yuto's summoned Promins.PNG Gakkimin and Micmin hello who's there.PNG Mutemin_muting_Gakkimin_and_Micmin_for_Jishomin_again.PNG Screenshot Showing Gakkimin And Some Instruments.jpg Screencap Of Hasamin And Her Music-Band.jpg Promins Captured.PNG Promins and Wanda.PNG Promins teamed up to stop Bug-Mente and Hoshisaburo.PNG Screenshot Showing Zuzumin About To Stamp The Viewer, Frightening Wanda.jpg Screenshot Showing Turbomin, Railmin And Gakkimin Panicking Because Of Zuzumin.jpg Micmin, Jishomin, Jaguchimin And Gakkimin.jpg Links * Gakkimin's profile on the original Kamiwaza Wanda season TBS anime website (Japanese) Category:Characters Category:Promin Category:Males Category:Shirishiri Attribute Promins Category:Male Promins Category:Promins Featured In The Kamiwaza Promin-Zu Segments Category:Promins Introduced In The Original Season Category:Promins That Appear In The Original Season